


I Should Have Told You What You Meant To Me.

by Elysianights10



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Pepper Potts (mentioned) - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysianights10/pseuds/Elysianights10
Summary: "You said you love me and it means that you will do anything to keep me safe right?"Tony nodded instantly without any hesitation, "Of-course I will, you are like my Son""You see me like your son?""yes! yes Kiddo""You should have told me this earlier" Peter only got worse, his facial expression grew painful and Tony could see the redness of his eyes and the way his shoulder shook, and he started to panic.Or how Tony got the Hope of coming to Earth.





	I Should Have Told You What You Meant To Me.

"You know," Tony started looking at no one in particular, his voice like an old tape recorder ready to give up on life, "I have a'ways tried to be t'ere for the people I know who won't bet'ay m-me and th't's the 'nly reason, every time, I-I go on a mission, I t-try my best to come ba-back for 'em" his hazy gaze shifted from the cold iron wall of the spaceship towards his shaking hands which was tugged on his lap, trying it's best not to move but his poor heart was now weak enough to coordinate with his brain, so _never mind._

 

Nebula shifted from her one foot to the other, her stoic feature cracked a bit for the man she hardly knew as the said man tried to keep his body static yet again. She knew he was at the verge of having a panic attack because all those earlier - _several_ \- attacks which he went through in these few days started like this. Seeing his chest heaving in a rythemic manner as his breath quicken she stepped forward. Trying her best to be careful not to freak the man who was now blabbering - how he failed all of them he once _promised_ to save.

 

She was made to be an emotionless, cruel lady throughout her life. Ruling over _everyone_ and _everything_. She was not nurtured to show any emotions other then the passion to win the world, to be thirsty of power. But right now, at this _unforeseen_ spaceship, at the middle of nowhere, she let her guards down yet again just to make this man realize that he need to breath, to cling to that hope which is like a string of loose thread ready to be snapped in half. To that one _chance_. They can't just let all this happen and die. Not before making all of this right. So she did what was best, she crouched in front of him and took his cold hands into a steady grip, she was uncomfortable was the least she could say because after all this time, the hesitation had vanish into thin air because they know they are the only one left for each other right now. To not let the other one _give up_.

 

"Hey," she said - not at all _surprised_ by the soft tone she was using - "You need to breath"

 

He was _unresponsive_. His whole body shook in pure terror as he tried to let go off her hands from his cold body, it felt like someone was trapping him but at the same time it was grounding him, making his realize how much a failure he was. To everyone. To himself. To the Kid. _His_ kid?

 

That Kid, he has a name. He do, but he can't bring himself to voice out his name. He don't deserve him. He don't deserve to be his mentor, nor his well wisher.

 

> _I don't wanna go Mr.Stark, I don't Wanna Go, Please. I don't wanna go---_
> 
>  
> 
> _I'm Sorry._

 

Those three last words utter by him, mocked him day and night. Well Night, because as far as he see, he can only see the vast darkness sprawled in front of him into nothingness. Just the way he seems to take his life right now, empty, dark, Fucked up!

 

Jesus, how he is still _breathing_? Is he breathing? because his chest _hurts_. Everything hurts Now.

 

"Mr.Stark?" a hardly audible voice called out to him, he was fast enough to turn to his left to see one curly brown haired boy; who had become so dear to him in such a short time, looking at him with such expectations that he was forced to look away from his brown doe eyes, to look at anything but him when he realized he was somewhere else, Stark Tower, more precisely, sitting on one of his couches. _He was at that Spaceship Right? In space then how come he is here. Wait wa---_

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a more clear soft voice, "Mr.Stark? You there?"

 

Yes he was there. He only hopes that he is there and whatever he was experiencing a few minutes before was just a stupid _nightmare_ which haunts him every now and then.

 

_I Hope._

 

He just nodded at the teenager and felt his hands sweaty and warm. He isn't dreaming. _Thank God!_

 

"Would you, I mean" the kid stammered, nervous as always as he shifted where he was sitting. Well, why he is sitting on the other end of the couch when he was there? He love to cuddle with him right? So anything special rather terrible today that he isn't doing what he did best i.e Cuddle and hug? Tony felt the harsh winds sweeping his face from the open window to his right and didn't remember when he let FRIDAY do that but this was not the time to think about all of this. Right? Because he was talking to _his_ Kid. Doesn't he being too _familiar_ with calling him his?

 

 _Jesus!_ Stop Tony, listen to what that spiderling is telling you, _Focus._

 

"Will you, answer a question I'll ask you?" Peter shifted yet again, awkwardly as he looked at his mentor in uncertainly. Tony wanted to laugh at his dumbness but let go off the idea and nodded, then cleared his throat and said a yes. He could see Peter relaxing.

 

"You need to be honest" Peter said yet again, a new fondness taking up his feature and Tony wonder how could someone be so young? "Of course I will, Underoos"

 

Peter shifted a little towards Tony, his hands grabbing a cushion as he tried to steady his hands, "Do y-you-" he started and Tony waited impatiently for him to end whatever question he wanna ask, wondering why he is being so anxious about this. Well he misses the feel of him being pressed to his side though, but anyways, "Do you love me?" Peter looked unsure because Tony just stilled. His brain was going haywire, while his heart pounded in his chest like a wild cat.

 

_Of course he do! He always have. He always will._

 

"Yes, I mean Of course Kiddo, How could someone escape that adorableness with which you live with?" Tony smiled, a small one, not trying to show his emotions so openly.

 

_Tell him, he is like your kid. Tell him Tony._

 

_Oh Stop stupid Heart!_

 

"You do?" Peter asked, his voice turning sad and disappointed, "then why did you _let_ this happen?"

 

Tony was confused, with an amused smile he shifted towards the boy but stopped instantly when he saw him backing away, "What do you mean Buddy?"

 

"You said you love me and it means that you will do anything to keep me safe right?"

 

Tony nodded instantly without any hesitation, "Of course I will, you are like my  _Son_ "

 

"You see me like your son?"

 

"yes! yes Kiddo"

 

"You should have told me this earlier" Peter only got worse, his facial expression grew painful and Tony could see the redness of his eyes and the way his shoulder shook, and he started to panic.

 

"For god sake why are you crying? have I said something wrong which I shouldn't have said? Please just say something and don't stress your old man" Tony felt his eyes hurting as well as he tried to get hold of Peter but he moved even further away.

 

"You said everything right! You did, but I'm not there to listen to you" Peter started sobbing as he shook at his place making Tony flinch and feel something tear apart inside of him. He was fast enough to close this distance between them and this time Peter didn't shifted, else he curled into his Mentor as he sobbed even badly, Tony fought every ounce in his body not to let the tears slide down his cheeks as he tried to soothe his Kid in his arms.

 

He felt _complete._ He felt at _peace._

 

"You are here Kiddo, you can hear me say that I love you."

 

"No!" he sounded nothing but desperate, now grasping onto the genius's shirt as he moved closer into him, "You are _late_ " Peter breath, his voice breaking at every word being replaced with a hiccup as he hit Tony's chest with a small fist, "You are _bloody_ Late"

 

Tony just stroked his back in soothing circle as he muttered a NO every now and then, "Why are you saying this Pete? I'm here, you are here" Tony felt the tightness returning to his chest and his breath quickens ever so lightly for anyone to notice.

 

Did he just called out his _name_? His Kid name? _Peter_. Peter it is. It felt so foreign on his lips as if he is uttering this word after such a long time.

 

"I'm not here, Mr.Stark, I'm not and I'm now afraid that this _Dream_ will end soon" Peter rasped near his neck as he felt himself being breathless.

 

"Breathe Kiddo" Tony came out of the embrace but Peter wouldn't let it go, but after some more tugging he was out and looking at Tony with a devastated look, "You are here and this is not a dream" Tony ran his hands through his curls as he noticed the shaking of his hands and the wetness of his cheeks.

 

"It is, you need to understand. This is gonna end" Peter shook his head and tried his best to make this man understand that whatever he is saying is true, "Because I'm Dead!"

 

 **DEAD**. That word. Tony realized that he couldn't breathe anymore. This is not a dream _. No._

 

"Oh Pete, You are not dead" Tony gave a heart wrenching Sob as he held Peter's face into his palm while he assured this vulnerable kid. _Was he assuring him or himself?_

 

 _Yourself_ \- his heart twisted.

 

"I Love you and I will not let anything happen to you, you can't be dead. No you can't leave your old man alone" Tony cried desperately, begging his kid to stop saying those awful things, tugging him yet again in his embrace as he tried to keep himself grounded.

 

Peter moved away from Tony's embrace - even if Tony tried his best to not let him go - "I think it's the _time_ "

 

"No! Peter No! God dammit!" Tony screamed despite his throat burning as if he just gulped a burning coal while his vision got hazy with the pool of tears gathered there, "This is not the Time"

 

"I need to go"

 

"Please, Kid. _Stay_ " Tony closed his eyes desperate to make his sight clear but he thinks that's too late.

 

"I'm Sorry, Dad"

 

And when he opened his eyes, he was _alone_. Everything was Dark and he couldn't reach out to get to his Kid. _He want him back! He want his kid back and he don't need anything._

 

"Stark!" Someone shouted, "You need to get outta there" From where? He felt himself being shook by someone, "Stark, Open your damn eyes" Oh was he closing his eyes? He tried to open his eyes and when eh really did open them he saw a pair of blue eyes staring down at him, who is this Girl? and where he is? he looked all around frantically and realization downed upon him and with that a sob escaped his mouth as he realized that he was dreaming of his Kid. He is still struck on this stupid spaceship with this lady called Nebula, who have more then become an understandable companion during this whole time.

 

 _He zoned out again_? But this time he saw him. earlier it used to be Pepper, Rhodey, His mother as well as the battle of New York, But today he saw Peter. He saw him and he had embraced him. Felt him. Told him how much he loved him. Told him that he was a son to him but alas what's the use all of that. He was freaking _Dreaming_.

 

"I saw him" he said hysterically as he shifted backward and hit the wall behind drawing his legs to himself as he cried again, "I told him, I Loved him but he said he is Dead" He winched at the word and started to scratch his palm with his fingers to try to distract himself.

 

"Tony" Nebula kneeled in front of him and took his hands from his palm and gripped them before he could draw blood out of them, "Stop this"

 

"I can't do this anymore Nebula" he took a deep breath in as he hiccuped, looking up at her, the raw pain in his eyes set something unnerving in her as she realized her own loss hitting her, "He was my kid! I saw him dying in my own arms, begging me to stop this, Begging me to save him, But I couldn't! how, _pathetic_ I'm" he banged his head against the wall trying to free his hands which she kept in her steady grip, knowing he will do something or the other to harm himself. This has to be the worst of them all. The way he cried and twisted and turned when he was dazed - they _said_ it all.

  
"I'm a pathetic asshole!" he shouted, his grief giving way to his frustration and anger, "I'm!" He pulled off his hands from her and banged it harder on the floor. If anyone else would have been there then he/she would have been terrified but Nebula wasn't the one. She wouldn't leave this man to harm himself because she knows he is the only one who will let them back to earth to the others and they can reverse this.

  
"Tony, you are _not_ pathetic!" She nothing but snapped at him trying to bring him back from his world of grief and loss.

  
"He is Dead!" Tony screamed as well, "My Kid is Dead! and I'm ain't able to do anything"

 

"You didn't even did a thing and you are loosing your hope?"

  
"I Lost him" he cried out, hiding his face in his palm, unable to look at her as he grunted in frustration, "You will not _understand_ "

  
"I will not understand Stark?" Nebula was enraged, "I lost my Freaking Sister who was the only one who ever loved me and you are telling I won't understand? She sacrificed her life and I don't know whether I will be able to get her back or not" she tried her best not to let her emotions come to the surface but the way her throat hurt, and her body shook due to the rush of adrenal made her scoff at her own self.

  
"Neither can I can get him Back! and I don't even know whether Pepper will be there or not, We are on the _same damn_ boat Nebula, we are and it's all your fucking Father's fault"

  
"He isn't my father Damn it! You utter one more word about him _related_ to me and I will kill you"

  
"Please do it! I will be _honored!_  I don't wanna live anyways, beside the oxygen is gonna run out soon enough, so better wait since you don't wanna want any red on your hands"

  
"Tony! you just can't Loose your shit! You can Bring Him back! You know there's a way which would reverse all this and for this we need to reach earth as soon as possible" she calmed himself a bit, she need to make him understand the possibilities, if not today then it would be too late. She was refraining to bring this topic to the surface because of his panic attacks but today was the last string to all of this, "that wizard didn't gave his stone just for show, he knew that there's a way this all can be changed, so gather yourself and get out of here"

  
Tony Looked up at her with a confused look, but as the words registered to his brain, his eyes shone in confidence, "You are right! we can reverse this. there's only one chance and I will do my everything to make that one chance come true, we will get out of this" he was eager to end this, He realized he just got a ray of hope, even if it's just a speck of light in this whole world of darkness, he will held unto it, "I will see my Kid again, he will come Back"

  
"Yes, He Will Stark"

* * *

 

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Everyone.  
> This is Anya Here. I'm a new member and this is the first time I wrote something About Marvel, I really adore Tony and Peter's relationship so I just tried something on them, even if it was more of a Tony-centric thing!  
> I Hope it was worth reading and I would love to know about your thoughts about it.


End file.
